The Truth is in the Machine
by LoveIsNoCrime
Summary: Die Jungs sollen eine Maschine als Schulprojekt bauen. Während Stan, Kyle und Kenny versuchen, dieses Problem zu lösen, hat Cartman größere Probleme: Butters, den er im Alter von 12 Jahren Obdachlos gemacht und aus der Stadt geschickt hat, ist wieder in Southpark! Wird er Eric je verzeihen können? WARNUNG: BoyXBoy v.a. Cartters, auch Style!


_Hi, Leute!^^ Ja, das erste Kapitel meiner ersten South Park Story ist fertig!_**  
**

_Vorsicht: enthält in späteren Kapiteln BoyXBoy! (Pairings: CartmanXButters, StanXKyle)  
_

* * *

**The truth is in the machine**

**Kapitel 1**

„Also Kinder, das erklärt uns, wie ein Motor funktioniert. Das könnt ihr euch gleich in die Schublade ‚unnötig und überflüssig' schieben.", sagte Mr. Garrison mit gewohnt gelangweilter Stimme.

„Hey, Mein Vater arbeitet in einer Autowerkstatt! Er muss so was jeden Tag machen!", plärrte ein Junge aus der letzten Reihe, „Es kann also gar nicht ‚unnötig und überflüssig' sein!".

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Karl.", säuselte der immer am Ende des Tages genervte Lehrer, „Ich habe komplett vergessen, dass das nicht der Fall ist, wenn man ein Totalversager mit einen Versagerjob sein will."

Cartman prustete vor Lachen los, während Karl entsetzt und mit offenem Mund dasaß.

„Also schön, Kinder.", fuhr er fort „ Da die Schule jedoch der Meinung ist, ihr solltet „praktische Erfahrungen" oder so ´nen Scheiß sammeln, wird jeder von euch bis nächsten Freitag eine Maschine bauen."

Die Klasse starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Aber Mr. Garrison!", meldete sich Vendy, die neben Stan saß „Sollten sie uns vorher nicht erstmal erklären, wie man eine Maschine baut?"

Mr. Garrison winkte lachend ab. „Ach, Vendy, als ob ich mich mit _so etwas_auskennen würde! Oh, und übrigens", er lächelte falsch „solltet ihr mehr Zeit brauchen oder es nicht bis dahin schaffen" sein Gesichtsausdruck schlug um „bekommt ihr eine _6_!".

Der Lehrer sah in die entsetzten Gesichter der Klasse: „Also, wenn ihr irgendwelche Fragen haben solltet, wendet euch bitte nicht an mich, sondern an Karls Looser-Vater."

Endlich kündete der Gong das Ende der Schule und somit die Freiheit Mr. Garrisons an.

„Also bis Freitag, Kinder!", rief er erleichtert und stürmte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

* * *

„So ´ne _Scheiße_!"

Cartman stapfte angepisst neben Kenny, Stan und Kyle aus der Schule. Sie wendeten sich in Richtung Bushaltestelle.

„Genau!", stieg Kyle ein „Woher sollten wir bitteschön wissen, wie man eine Maschine baut!" „Mhmmm mmmumm mhmumumm!", kam es wütend von Kenny.

„Leute, Leute!", unterbrach Stan die drei „Seht ihr denn nicht, wie geil das ist?" Kyle sah ihn fragend an: „Hah?" „Na, ihr wisst doch, das mein Opa eine Werkstatt hat, in der noch über hundert von diesen dämlichen Maschinen sind.", erklärte er „Da können wir uns alle eine aussuchen und wir kassieren umsonst eine eins!"

„Wirklich? Wow, genial!", strahlte Kyle seinen besten Freund an.

Stan nickte „Also; Um 5:00 Uhr bei mir?"

„Sorry Jungs, ich passe", sagte Cartman „ich hab noch etwas sehr Wichtiges zu erledigen"

Er räusperte sich, während Kyle ihn wütend anstarrte. „Du hast doch nur Angst das ‚Tarrence & Phillip – Special" zu verpassen!"

„Tja, Kyle, wer hat das nicht?", sann Cartman „ Könntest du damit leben, diese Folge zu verpassen? Könntest du einfach dein Leben weiterleben, in dem Wissen, das du _diese_ Folge nicht gesehen hast?" Er zeigte mit dem Finger aus den Rothaarigen und kam näher, bis sei Finger auf dessen Nase stieß „_Könntest _du das?"

Kyle wischte seine Hand aus seinem Gesicht und blinzelte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Ungläubigkeit an. „Natürlich könne ich! Wir sind schon 17, verdammt! Ich habe schon vor fünf Jahren aufgehört, mir diese Show anzusehen!" „Oh, echt, Kahl?", keifte Cartman los „ Weißt du, wie scheißegal mir das ist? Ich falle dieser Show halt nicht so scheiß judenmäßig in den Rücken, Kahl! Ich bleibe dieser Show _treu!_"

Der Bus kam an und die Türen öffneten sich quietschend.

Cartman wandte sich abrupt von seinen Freunden in Richtung des Fahrzeugs. „Fickt euch, Leute, ich geh nach Hause!" Er stieg ein und ließ einen entnervten Kyle hinter sich.

„Hrrrrn!" gab dieser erstickt von sich, während sein Gesicht vor Zorn rot anlief.

Stan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Schon gut, Alter. Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir ihn dazu bräuchten. Und Außerdem", er grinste selbstzufrieden „muss er sich jetzt selbst um das Projekt kümmern."

Kyle's Gesicht hellte sich auf und auch er begann zu lächeln „Ja, du hast recht."

„Hmpf mummm mhhmmmumm mumumhhmh!", nuschelte Kenny und begann albern zu giggeln.

„Haha, du sagst es, Ken!", lachte Stan, während auch sie sich nach einem entnervten Schrei der Busfahrerin endlich in den Bus begaben.

* * *

Es pochte an der Tür.

Stan stand auf und öffnete sie, wobei er schon längst wusste wer es war.

„Du hast dir aber ganz schön Zeit gelassen.", meinte er leicht vorwurfsvoll zu seinem rothaarigen Freund, der gerade durch die Tür trat. „Ich und Kenny warten bestimmt schon ne halbe Stunde!"

„Sorry, meine Mom hatte, als sie von unserem Projekt hörte, wieder einen Wutanfall und meinte, dass wir bei unserem Lehrer eh nichts lernen." Er seufzte. „ Dann wollte sie mich erst von der Schule schmeißen, danach die Regierung stürzen; das Übliche halt."

Stan stöhnte: „ Ist etwa schon wieder ein Monat vorbei?".

Kyle's Mom war für ihre legendären Anfälle, die sie bei jedem kleinen Problem bekommt, bekannt und innerlich dankte er Jesus dafür, dass er nicht so eine Mutter wie sein Freund hatte.

Er schüttelte seine Gedanken ab. „Kommt, Leute, mein Opa ist oben!"

Kenny kam mit einem Sandwich, das er wie einen wertvollen Schatz beäugte, aus der Küche und folgte ihm mit Kyle im Schlepptau die Treppe hinauf.

Als Stan die Tür öffnete, saß sein Opa wie üblich vor dem Fernseher.

„Hallo, Opa. Ich und meine Freunde wollten dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Dieser drehte sich auf seinem Rollstuhl um. „Oh, Hallo, Billy!", krächzte er mit seiner kratzigen Stimme.

„Mein Name ist nicht _Billy_!", antwortete Stan leicht verärgert. „Hey, wir fragten uns ob wir uns aus deiner Werkstatt vielleicht einige von deinen Maschinen für ein Schulprojekt ausleihen könnten, damit wir eine 1 kassieren, ohne dafür etwas machen zu müssen?"

Der Alte blinzelte.

„Oh, aber natürlich, Billy", ächzte er nach einer längeren Pause. „ Ich muss nur kurz die Schlüssel holen."

„Wow! Danke, Mr. Marsh!", strahlte Kyle.

* * *

Währenddessen, saß Cartman genervt auf seiner Couch. Was fällt diesem Juden ein, sich über ‚Tarrence & Phillip' lustig zu machen und sie als _Kinderkram_ zu bezeichnen! Er sah sich diese Show schon so lange er denken kann an, und er hatte auch nicht vor, das irgendwann zu ändern.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. 5:28.

Noch circa eine halbe Stunde bis die Serie angeht.

Cartman ballte die Fäuste.

Er musste seine Wut, die sich seit dem Streit mit Kyle aufgestaut hatte, irgendwie abbauen.

Es kribbelte ihn in den Füßen. Ein Spaziergang.

Ja, ein langer und erfrischender Spaziergang an der frischen Luft wäre jetzt genau das Richtige!

Langsam erhob er sich von seinem üblichen Platz und zog sich eine Jacke über sein zerschlissenes altes Oberteil. Es war viel zu groß, da es aus der Zeit stammte, bevor Cartman so viel abgenommen hatte, aber er zog es daheim immer an, weil es so bequem war. Und außerdem kam sowieso niemand von seinen so genannten Freunden vorbei.

Die Einzigen, die dieses Haus betraten, waren die Freier seiner Mom, was ihn auch nicht gerade glücklich stimmte.

Er versuchte, die deprimierenden Gedanken abzuschütteln, und ging nach draußen.

Eisige Kälte schlug ihm entgegen. Gott verdammt, warum muss es in diesem Dorf immer so _arschkalt _sein!

Nach einigen Schritten wurde sein Körper langsam taub und er versuchte, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, doch immer wieder kehrten sie zu dem Streit zurück.

Wütend stapfte er die dick eingeschneite Straße entlang.

Verfluchter Kyle, hat ihn mal wieder den ganzen Nachmittag versaut!

Eric war schon immer dafür bekannt, dass er, wenn er in seiner Würde verletzt wurde, sehr nachtragend sein konnte.

_Es ist kein Kinderkram, es ist kein Kinderkram_, wiederholte er immer wieder für sich, _es ist total okay, dass ich mir diese Serie noch ansehe-!_

Doch trotz all seiner Bemühungen konnte er die aufsteigenden Zweifel in ihm nicht bekämpfen.

Schon früher hat man ihm öfters vorgeworfen, er wäre kindisch und würde nie erwachsen werden.

Das stimmte allerdings nicht mehr: Eric hatte sich vor drei Jahren angefangen, sich radikal zu ändern. Er nahm ab, schmeißte all seine Spielsachen weg, von denen er sich früher nicht trennen konnte, und – was am verwunderlichsten war – schraubte seinen Rassismus etwas zurück. Auch nutzte er Leute nicht mehr für seine Zwecke aus.

Natürlich war er immer noch kein Heiliger, – eigentlich war er immer noch ein ziemlicher Arsch und verarschte Leute noch wegen ihrem Glauben oder ihrer Hautfarbe – aber zumindest war er nicht mehr _ganz _so extrem wie früher.

Trotzdem war er noch sehr reizbar, wenn es um dieses Thema geht.

Cartman's Gedanken begannen zu schweifen, während er um eine Ecke bog.

Er hatte damals viel Schlimmes getan. Meist nur Cooles, aber auch viel Schlimmes.

Eric seufzte. Und er wusste nur allzu gut, dass ihm viele Leute nie das verzeihen, was er ihnen angetan hatte.

So in Gedanken vertieft merkte er nicht, wie eine andere Person gerade über die Straße hinter einem Fellball hinterher rannte. Als er ein „Wuff!" hörte, blickte er dann auf, doch es war schon zu spät.

_BANG!_

Taumelnd verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel rücklings auf dem Boden.

Ein Schwall nicht endender Flüche sprudelte aus seinem Mund, während er sich aufrichtete und sich die die schmerzende Stelle am Rücken rieb.

„Au, _verdammt_! Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinlatscht, du kleiner Wixxer!"

Er hörte eine leise gestotterte Entschuldigung, aber Eric verstand nur die Hälfte, da er immer noch sein Gegenüber anschnauzte. Endlich richtete er seinen Blick nach oben, um zu erkennen, wer denn sein menschliches Hindernis war.

„Was denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist, du verdammter-!" Er stockte.

Vor ihm stand ein schlanker, blonder Junge mit hellblauen Augen, die gerade nervös und beinahe ängstlich von einer Seite zur anderen schweiften.

_Das kann nicht sein_, dachte Cartman wie in Trance, _es war unmöglich! Ich muss ihn verwechseln!_

Der Blonde wurde wegen Eric, der ihn unverblümt mit offenem Mund anstarrte, sichtlich nervöser und begann etwas zu tun, was allen Zweifel verschwinden ließ.

Er klopfte seine Fingerknöcheln gegeneinander.

„_Butters?_", stieß Cartman fassungslos hervor, während er sich allmählich aufraffte.

„Was zum Geier machst _du_ denn hier in _South Park_?"

Butters hob verwundert eine Augenbraue: „E-entschuldigung, Sir, aber kenne wir uns irgendwo her?", fragte die tiefer gewordene, aber immer noch vertraute Stimme Butters's.

Cartman stand nun vor ihm.

Leopold „Butters" Stotch.

Der Junge, dessen Familie Cartman im zarten Alter von 12 Jahren Obdachlos gemacht hatte, als er ihr Haus in die Luft sprengte, um eine Horde Hippies, die sich in ihrem Keller versteckt hielten, auszulöschen.

Doch anstatt sich hier ein neues Haus zu bauen, hat Steven Stotch beschlossen, an einem Ort zu ziehen, bei denen nicht jede Woche tausende Leute wegen der Blödheit der Einwohner draufgehen. Sie packten über Nacht die Sachen und waren am Morgen schon verschwunden.

Zuerst war Eric froh, dass er Butters losgeworden war. Schließlich war er immer ein naiver Trottel ohne eigene Meinung gewesen, der den ganzen Tag nur dumm lächelte und zu allem nett war.

Doch nach ein paar Tagen merkte er, dass das Verschwinden des blonden Jungen eine Art Leere in sein Inneres gerissen hatte. Wahrscheinlich _weil _Butter so naiv war und Eric alles glaubte, was er ihm sagte. Er hatte ihn oft ausgenutzt, und der Junge würde es ihm das wohl nie verzeihen. Irgendwie hatte dieser Gedanke ihn zwei Jahre später dazu gebracht, sich zu ändern. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber das war ihm im Moment auch gleich.

Erst jetzt drang das, was sein Gegenüber gerade gesagt hatte, in seinen Verstand.

_Wie bitte?, _dachte er fassungslos, _erinnert er sich nicht mehr an mich?_

„Butters, erkennst du mich etwa nicht mehr?"

Der Angesprochene runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „T-tut mir Leid, Sir. Aber es ist schon ziemlich l-lange her, seit ich letztes Mal hier war."

„Oh, komm schon, Butters!", blaffte er den Blonden an „Wir waren schließlich in der selben Klasse!"

Butters rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, während er Cartman von oben bis unten beäugte.

Dann leuchtete Erkennen in seinen Augen auf. „Oh, n-natürlich!", rief er mit einem Lächeln.

„Jetzt weiß ich es wieder!"

„Na, endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit!", gab Cartman schroff zurück, doch er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass die Begrüßung so freundlich ausfallen würde, nach all dem, was er ihm angetan hatte,

„S-sicher!", strahlte der Blonde, „ du musst _Clyde _sein!"

Eric's Lächeln verschwand und er sah sein Gegenüber geradezu _mörderisch _an.

„Gott verdammt, Butters!", bellte er den Jungen an, der verschreckt zurückwich.

„N-nicht richtig?", stotterte dieser ängstlich.

„Clyde hat verdammt noch mal _blaue_ Augen!" Cartman stapfte auf ihn zu und packte ihm am Kragen, was Butters ein panisches Quieken entlockte.

„Sieh mir verflucht noch mal in die Augen und sag mir, ob ich so schwul-blaue Augen habe wie Clyde!"

Vorsichtig öffnete Butters seine Augen, die er vorher vor Schreck zusammengekniffen hatte.

„N-nein, haben s-sie nicht.", piepste Butters kaum hörbar. „I-ihre sind-!" Er erstarrte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„E-…Eric?"

* * *

_Wie wird Butters reagieren? Wird er Cartman verzeihen?_

_UND: Was wird aus dem Projekt?  
_

_Für die, die enttäuscht sind, dass noch keine Pairings vorkamen: Geduld! sie kommen in den nächsten Kapiteln schon!  
_

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!  
_


End file.
